


【授翻】Bloody Billionaire

by Clover_cherik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Turned Into Vampire, Feeding, Hook-Up, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Morning Routines, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Stephen富有又漂亮，有全世界最充足的理由来参加Tony的宴会。然而，结果比他预期的还要好。





	1. 宴会与绅士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloody Billionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147643) by [pyrosepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosepoet/pseuds/pyrosepoet). 

> 译者笔记：吸血鬼主题！  
吸血鬼！Stephen！亿万富翁（你猜）？！Tony！  
警告：全文为互攻。

Stephen一直都讨厌这些活动。多余、重复，最重要还相当无聊。总是如此。收到邀请，向几位重要的人物打招呼，假装享受主人供应的酒水，并且表现得就像是丝毫没有体能消耗一般四处走动并强迫自己压抑内心的饥饿，周围围绕着那些在地板上穿梭来去跳着舞的温暖可爱的身体。

当然，他能够毫不费力地控制兽欲。他已经这样做了几个世纪，并且也几乎不需要从那些挤满了煞费苦心装饰的聚会房间里获取行走的餐食。

Stephen从容不迫地从人群中走了出去，这是只有在他想要朝某个富有的人随意问候上一句的时候才会有的现象。一路上，他举着一大杯他觉得是香槟（或者也可能是霞多丽，如果主人对他尊敬的客人不那么友好的话）的东西，消失在阴影中，一直待到他觉得有必要再出现为止。

“真有趣，像你这样的男人给人留下了这么深的印象，但接着又跑去跟一杯香槟玩捉迷藏。”要不是他听到了这声音的主人的脚步声，悄悄钻进他耳朵里的声音会吓到他的。

“Anthoy Stark，幸会。”Stephen表示，转过身去看着那个占据了他旁边空位的略矮些的男人。在枝形吊灯投下的阴影中，Tony啜饮了一口，瞥了一眼身边的男人。

“Strange。很高兴看到你成功了。”他似乎比他们上次见面的时候喝得还要高。也许因为他就是喜欢这样的活动；又或者从他动作中轻微的摇晃来看，他是在酒精这个兔子洞更深的深处。Stephen能闻得出血液流过Tony身体的味道，甚至从彼此之间（确实很近）的距离里感受到醉人的气息。他要紧牙关，咽下了肚子里不断增长的饥饿感。

“当然了。我不会错过你的任何活动的，总是如此标新立异。”Stephen最后说，喝了一小口香槟。液体顺着他的喉咙流下去的那种感觉十分光滑，却缺乏他本性所渴望的那种自然的温暖，而这种微妙的金属味道使他越来越垂涎欲滴。

“我真的很受宠若惊。但我还是觉得很奇怪，你除非被邀请了，否则从来都不参加这些活动的吗？不过，嘿，我又有什么资格评判你呢？” Tony咧嘴一笑，将他此刻已是空空的玻璃杯放在黑暗中一张废弃的空桌子边上。Stephen用眼角的余光打量着他，想象这套精心剪裁的西装会是如何从他脖子上剥落，并在整个过程中暴露出他底下柔嫩的肌肤的样子。

“注意礼节，Tony。我们中的某些人喜欢恪守礼节。”Stephen哼了一声，想象着光滑的皮肤被他的咬痕所取代的样子，不知不觉舔了舔嘴唇。当他想到Tony可爱的身体上流淌的温暖的红色花蜜时，不由头晕目眩。那味道尝起来该是多么甜美啊，就如同蜜糖与佳酿，淌过Stephen的嘴唇，涂抹上他饥渴的舌头。他摇了摇头，眨眨眼睛驱散自己的想法；他意识到自己在被盯着看，而更糟糕的是，那副沾沾自喜的笑容贴在了对方的脸上。

“礼节，嗯哼？那么，你认为在我没看你的时候盯着我看应该作何称呼呢？”Stephen微微睁大了眼睛，迅速地喝了一大口酒来掩饰自己的表情。Tony似乎觉得这很有趣，扬起一条眉毛，用稳得惊人的手伸出去拿过了玻璃杯。

Stephen看着Tony将他的酒抢走坐了下来，扬眉深深凝视Stephen本人引人注目的发暗的眼睛。他伸出手去紧握住了Tony的手腕，用嘴唇扯出一丝狡黠的笑容。退后几步，他们完全陷入了阴影之中，就如同体育看台底下的青少年一般。

“噢，Strange先生。”Tony低声念着，在黑暗中朝Stephen靠近，几乎发出了咕噜声。Stephen可以听到男人的心跳加速，他用双手攫住Tony的屁股，将他拉近得不可思议。他感觉到Tony兴奋的地方开始在自己身上磨蹭，舌头润湿了嘴唇，同时他还听到了Tony口中溢出的世上最美味的呻吟。

“最好保持安静，Anthony。不想让你最喜欢的记者现在抓到你吧？” Stephen戏弄着，将小个子朝墙上推去，直至听到Tony的脊背轻轻撞上了墙面。他感觉到一双手伸进了他的头发，将他扯下来，直到柔软的嘴唇封上了他调笑的话语。Stephen感觉到Tony在缓慢而下流的亲吻之中笑了起来，每当嘴唇交错，他们的胡茬都会蹭在一起，无声的笑填满了彼此间滚烫的空气。

“拜托，叫我Tony吧。Anthony太过正式了。”Tony最后气喘吁吁地说道，沿着Stephen的胸膛抚摸，玩笑似的拉扯着男人西装上的纽扣。Stephen的眼睛似乎在发出温暖的光，脸上露出一丝愉悦的笑容，用双手紧紧抓住Tony身体两侧；后者在他的注视下颤抖了起来。

“很好。Tony，那么。也许我们应该转移到更远些……更私密些的地方去，你说呢，Tony？”Stephen的声音是催眠的，念出名字就足以让鸡皮疙瘩沿着光滑的皮肤泛起。Tony状若恍惚，舔了舔嘴唇，点了点头，呼吸不均起来，因为他想到了自己是有多渴望将面前这个男人带上床。

“当然了，跟我来，宝贝儿。”Tony咕噜着笑了笑，从Stephen强势的存在与自己身后的墙壁之间溜了出来。人类从阴影中走出来，抓住了另一个男人冰冷得惊人的手，带着他穿过了熙熙攘攘的人群。Tony带着Stephen离开了宴会房间，径直走进了电梯，将他扯到里面去。吸血鬼跟着他进去，只觉得尖牙痒痒——他闻到了Tony身上散发出的强烈的性奋的味道，浑身发痒。

Tony按下将他们带到顶层公寓套房的按钮，将注意力转回到Stephen身上；他露出狡黠的笑容，又一次挤进了对方的空间。Stephen没有提出任何抗议，而是用手臂搂住了Tony的腰肢，将人类拉近；Tony将柔软的嘴唇压在他的脖子上，在电梯里短短的时间里，他无法控制住自己的手。

Stephen的手逡巡着，向下滑动，用力捏着男人雕刻得完美的屁股。最柔软的呻吟声从Tony身上溢出，那双坚定有力的手向后推着，呼吸喷薄在Stephen脖子上，一阵灼热。仿佛像是得到了暗示，吸血鬼揉捏着Tony的肌肉，将Tony抬了起来，这样后者就能用双腿环住他的腰了。Tony发出一声惊讶的喘息声，双腿自动盘在了Stephen周围，随即发现自己又陷入了另一个留下淤痕的深吻。

Stephen的舌头灼热地贴在Tony的嘴唇上，要求他毫不犹豫地投降。温暖、光滑的器官直直探了进来，下流又坚定地要品尝Tony口中的每一寸肉，并且彻底得到了他想要的东西。当他们的舌头相互滑动，电流般愉悦的火花直冲男人的阴茎而上，Tony失去了在争夺中对这个吻的控制权，只是懒洋洋地拽着Stephen，乞求更多。

最后，他们断开来呼吸空气，接着电梯门打开了，Tony的脑子里充满了他以前从未感受过的兴奋。Stephen将他从电梯里拉出来，强壮的双臂支撑着Tony的重量，就像他轻盈如片羽。被吻得伤痕累累的嘴唇贴在Stephen下颌的胡茬上，轻声指引向等候已久的卧室，吸血鬼轻而易举就找到了路。

Stephen一直走到床边，让男人坐在长毛绒质地的平面上，笼在他的上方，有力地将Tony钉在了床上。Tony没有抱怨，而是抓着男人的头发将他拖进了另一个热烈狂野的吻。他的手指用各种极佳的方式拉动拖拽着，在吸血鬼的脊椎上引发了一波又一波的美好的罪恶感觉，完美地搔弄过每一根神经。

两人摸索着摆弄衣服，踢掉鞋子，一边把配饰与衬衫丢到一边，只有在Tony需要空气时才断开他们的接触。Stephen的手指像冰一样落在Tony的身体上，冻结出一条路途，而他的嘴唇如同火一般紧随其后。

令Stephen愉悦的是，Tony对每一个小小的触摸都非常敏感，他热辣的舌头滑过男人可爱诱人的乳头，每一下轻微的动作都会引发最美妙的声音，填满了整个房间，然后从墙上反弹回来。Stephen捉住男人硬挺的阴茎，缓缓抚摸着，男人的颈子上留下了深色的吻痕。Tony从床上拱了起来，紧紧地抓住Stephen的肩膀，指甲掐出了深紫色的凹痕。

Stephen无法抗拒。刚开始的时候，Tony紧紧攥住他的感觉是如此渴望，在那些美味而明显的吻痕之下，流淌着血液的气息，Stephen自己的勃起紧紧抵在Tony的大腿上。这太难办了。他的尖牙发痒，野兽在他胸腔深处大声叫嚣。

锋利的牙齿没咬住了Tony颈子上温暖的肌肉，深深埋入了在那儿寻着的动脉深处，并从受害者那里换取了不可思议的惊人的色情呻吟。Stephen感觉自己的阴茎在抽搐，接着就被Tony一只有力的手发现并紧紧握住。血液飞快地涌进了吸血鬼的口中。

“哦，操，Stephen……” Tony呜咽着，声音有如仙乐，传进了对方的耳中。Stephen慢慢地深饮一口，终于在感觉到Tony发抖的时候停了下来。撤开的时候，他能足够看清Tony脸上愉悦的、被咬、被当成玩具一般使用时带来的纯粹的快乐。这点燃了Stephen胸中的火焰，他想要让这个美丽的男人尖叫自己的名字，直到肺衰竭，能做的就只剩下蠕动与呻吟。

“趴下，Tony。” Stephen咆哮着，嘴唇沿着Tony下颌轮廓粗粝的胡子摩挲着。他撑起自己的身体，让Tony可以移动；人类就如同被命令的一般飞快照做了。Tony只觉那些柔软的唇紧贴着自己的脖子，冰冷的手指将锋利的指甲沿着脊椎拖过，然后从喉咙里散发出最柔软的呻吟。Stephen的嘴唇沿着那条小径一路亲吻着、一路咬啮着，直到他到达那两片完美的臀瓣，然后粗暴地捏挤，Tony大声叫起来，扭动屁股趴在了床上，Stephen笑了起来。

Tony感觉到自己的臀肉被涂抹，分开，猛地睁开了眼睛，温暖的舌头舔舐过他的洞口，那感觉令他阴茎发疼。他被摁在床上，呻吟着，在床单上磨蹭着刺激他的勃起。Tony能感觉到Stephen在笑，舌头侵入了他的洞穴，将那里轻轻展开。接着是一根修长而纤细的手指，在Stephen的舌头边帮他放松，Tony失去了自己的沉着冷静。

Stephen显然清楚地知道如何将一个人分开，一点一点地分开。他玩弄着Tony，用所有正确的方式蜷曲手指与舌头，令人类愉悦地颤抖起来。在Tony意识到之前，已经有三根手指舒服地在他他体内蠕动，而Stephen已经抽出了舌头，转而咬啮与亲吻所能触及的Tony的每一寸肌肤。

“Stephen，哦，操，宝贝……快点。” Tony抱怨着，既有不可思议的欢愉，又有强烈无比的烦恼，因为还没被操到。Stephen看着Tony如此饥渴，忍不住发出了安静的笑声，转身，以便自己能够轻松地定位在Tony 身上，将他硬挺的阴茎引向Tony守候的洞穴口。

“如你所愿，亲爱的。” Stephen在Tony的脖子后面轻声道，缓缓推入。Tony的手指在床单上紧紧蜷缩起来，朝着脸下的枕头呻吟，紧闭上了眼睛。Stephen显然不小，但Tony对于已经扩展得如此充分之后还有那么痛惊讶不已。

他脑中的阴霾似乎越来越浓，Tony发觉起初自己被慢慢操着，没多少时间去适应填满了体内的长度。当Stephen的阴茎以稳定的节奏在他身体里进进出出起来，令他浑身融化成了一团浆糊，完美而柔韧，让吸血鬼能够按照自己的意愿使用时，Tony发出了一波又一波响亮、愉悦的哭喊，绝望的喘息声倾泻而出。Stephen的呼吸灼热地喷在他颈上，双手紧紧抓住他的臀部，每一次都将他进更深的戳刺，而这让Tony乞求着更多。

Stephen一口咬住Tony光裸的肩头，收获了更多的、那些让人身体颤抖的美妙哭喊。舌头上再次尝到鲜血的况味让Stephen愈发加快了速度，推入到深得不可思议，并且如此有力，用力到泪水刺破了Tony的眼角。但Tony喜欢此时此刻的每一秒钟，喜欢Stephen对他的认可、毁坏他、到了前所未有的程度。他的阴茎渴望关注，Tony试图用手伸到自己下面去抚慰一下。

只是Stephen还有其他想法。他坐了下来，将Tony拉到自己的膝盖上，没有停下律动的节奏，并用手指握住了人类的勃起。血从Tony的脖子上、那个Stephen粗粝地吮咬下的痕迹那里滴落，沿着他胸肌上柔软的肌肉淌下，这气味几乎让吸血鬼沉溺其中。Stephen匆匆地抚摸着Tony，后者翘起屁股，人类的肉柱有力地弹起，他在Tony因撸动而哭叫时吞没了那些甜美的叫声。

“操……操，Stephen！” Tony哭了出来，视线涣散起来，紧紧抓住Stephen的手臂，好让自己找到一点支撑。他觉得自己飘了起来，被吸血似乎让人变得轻盈，让他灵魂出窍。饥渴危险地接近了Tony的极限，他抽泣着，乞求更多：他得到了更多。Stephen愈加猛烈地撞击进他的身体，用力挤压他的阴茎，另一只手将Tony拽住，迎上每一记大力的戳刺，每一次都令Tony的前列腺饱受凌虐。

“就是这样，为我出来，Tony。” Stephen对着Tony的耳廓低吼，让人感官燃烧，用一种他人无法想象的方式彻底毁掉了Tony的感官，如此美妙。Tony的身体服从了Stephen的命令，就如同训练有素的宠物一般。他绷紧了肌肉，穴肉紧紧包裹住Stephen的阴茎，狂喜地向后仰起头，如同吟诵福音一边呼喊着Stephen的名字。Stephen观赏着，看着Tony的阴茎在他手中颤抖，然后迸射，温暖、粘稠的种子沾满了他的手指，还有人类的肚子。

吸血鬼自己也没能坚持到Tony的高潮结束，他让人类转过头来，在最后一个淫糜的吻中将彼此的嘴唇撞在一起，达到了自己的高潮。他将种子深深埋进了Tony的体内，精液涂满了肉穴的内壁，直到液体再也盛不下，从他们交合之处泄漏出来。

他们一起坐在那里喘着粗气，Stephen将额头抵在Tony的的脖子后面，将他拥在怀里，直到最后放开彼此躺了下来。Tony浑身精液、汗水，半睁着眼望了望Stephen，疲惫地笑笑。

Stephen一生中看过诸多美景，但他觉得不会有什么比这景象更美丽了。Tony的双臂环抱着自己，头靠在胸前，Stephen发出了无声的笑。

“那真是……太棒了。” Tony终于说道，声音嘶哑，喉咙因为方才喊得太大声而变得粗哑。Stephen用手指梳理着人类汗湿的头发，一边吻上Tony、润湿了对方的唇，在获得呢喃的许可之后笑了出来。

“确实如此。”Stephen低声说道，微微笑着，缓缓地从彼此共享的高潮中褪去激情。至于一夜情，他不得不承认，这是他体验过的最棒的一次。他心里明白，他知道Tony也是如此。

之后他们没怎么说话，而是沉溺于高潮的余晖中，让疲惫的身体得到休息。Stephen的手指抚摸着Tony的头发，最后哄得Tony睡着了，尽管楼下的活动还在举办着。Stephen任由自己欣赏着人类休息了一会儿，检查了一下Tony脖子上留下的咬痕，以确保尽管自己粗心大意了，Tony也能从中轻易恢复过来。

时间慢慢地过去，Tony开始打鼾。Stephen认为这是离开的信号了。他默默吻了吻人类的头顶，微微一笑，一边从床上溜下来，没有打搅Tony。他自己将衣服穿好，确保看起来就跟来的时候一样。好吧，尽管他不觉得自己有和Tony一样的虚荣心，但不得不说还是很相似的。

他伸手扯过干净的被子盖在床上打着鼾的裸体男人身上，想了想，然后又匆匆写了一张便条贴在那人的枕边。

“你已经有我的号码了。随时打给我。”

做完这些，Stephen离开了房间，消失在夜色中。


	2. 早晨的困惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提要：Tony在和Stephen度过激烈的一夜之后醒来，然后发现发生了一些奇怪的事情。  
警告：全文为互攻，本章无相关情节。上一章为奇异/铁，下一章为铁/奇异，斜线有意义。

清晨来得很快，阳光从顶层公寓一整面的窗户流泻进来。光线在墙面上跳跃，Tony被亮光照得不太舒服，醒了过来。他回忆了一下前一晚自己喝了多少，又回忆了一下与Stephen在一起度过的那种纯粹的愉悦，然后排除了这两种原因的可能。

他睡意朦胧地抓起控制电动百叶窗的遥控器，按下了关闭的按钮，躺在温暖的床上，松了一口气。他的眼睛很快就适应了黑暗，缓缓眨了眨，将睡意从眼中驱散。Tony在被子底下伸了个懒腰，不记得自己什么时候爬进了里面。在这一过程中，他的手拂过床的另一侧，摸到了什么类似纸张的东西，他昏昏欲睡地拿过上面写着潦草字迹的纸条，只能称之为医生的笔迹。

“你已经有我的号码了。随时打给我。”

Tony脸上忍不住浮现一丝小小的笑容。或许Stephen对未来的联系也有兴趣，如果不是什么别的意思的话。这想法让他的心脏在胸口怦怦直跳，他发觉自己不明白为什么一想到那个英俊的男人，就觉得这是整个星球上最令人向往的事情了。当然了，他很肯定自己不会在只是一次绝妙的性&&爱之后就依恋上对方，那可不是他的风格。

Tony挥掉思绪，慢慢地从床上爬起来，因为屁股的疼痛颤动着瑟缩了一下。Stephen当然根本没怎么温柔，Tony也并不介意。他已经很久没有这么享受过了，而且他绝对计划好了要在未来给那人打电话。不过，后果就是行走困难，即便只是走到淋浴间去清洗一下。

Tony花了极大的耐心，将自己用热水淋浴淹没。他将脑袋埋在水流之下，闭上眼睛，放松下来，热水缓解了身体的疼痛，令他逐渐清醒了过来。他不慌不忙地花时间将自己擦洗干净，并确保没有昨晚的残留剩下。他在头发上抹上泡沫，按摩揉搓头皮，然后冲掉了所有肥皂泡。

片刻之后他关掉水龙头爬出来，用毛巾擦干皮肤和头发，然后将毛巾裹在腰间。Tony走向盥洗槽，打开龙头开始刷牙，然后剃掉那些精心雕琢过的胡子之外横生的多余胡茬。他将剃须膏放在手中；然后他意识到了有什么事情不对劲。

他的眼睛不一样了。不是通常人们喜爱的那种温暖的巧克力棕色，而是鸢尾花一般的深得多的红色。他靠近镜子，疑惑地观察着这种诡异的变化。在此过程中他瞥见了自己的牙齿。具体来说，就是出现了之前不存在的那种细长的尖牙。它们从正常状态下的恒牙里顶了出来，顶端是针一样的尖锐构造，可以轻而易举刺进皮肉里。等一下，他为什么要这么想？

“好的。这他妈怎么回事？”他低声说着，从镜子前退开，眯起眼睛。他感觉很奇怪。事情仿佛是一夜之间起的变化，他无法像自己希望的那样轻松地为自己身上发生的事情找出一个合理解释。

尽管如此，他还是继续了早晨的例行公事。完成浴室里的步骤，走到衣柜前，挑选当天要穿的衣服。穿起来都还是老样子，似乎没有其他任何东西明显改变了。直到他戴上手表，他才发现了另一个奇怪的异常之处。

银色的劳力士一碰到Tony的手腕就被他丢到了一边。他的皮肤上出现了一圈深红色的伤痕，疼得让他嘶声。Tony难以置信地盯着它，睁大了眼睛，搜索了一系列可能的解释。他当然不想再碰触任何银器了；这是肯定的。不过过了一会儿，他意识到那些意外的灼伤已经愈合，仿佛从未存在过一样。

Tony拥有诸多特质：多疑，聪明，富有。但不包括疯狂。在他回忆了发生的一系列事件之后，再加上他突然对某种相当特殊的味道的渴望，他焦虑起来。他朝电梯走去，轻轻拿起手机，飞快地拨通了联系人号码。他走进电梯，按下按钮，正好电话被接听了；他急切地摆弄着衬衫的领子，口唇湿润起来。

“嘿，Stephen。晚些时候见个面吧，宝贝儿？”


	3. 满意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提要：Stephen要为自己对Tony的所作所为负责。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：全文为互攻，本章无相关情节。第一章为奇异/铁，本章为铁/奇异，斜线有意义。请注意tag。

Stephen没想到这么快就接到了电话。他本以为要等上几天，也许甚至要直到Tony的下一次宴会，对方才会联系自己，然后继续他们前一晚所开始的活动。然而，就在第二日一早他便接到了电话。

他听得出来，Tony仍有些昏昏沉沉，然而那声音透过电话传达出了一些清晰可辨的信息，Stephen听得分明。欲望。这念头让Stephen当晚就匆匆出门去Stark大厦去见Tony的面，他的尖牙因为在Tony舌头上尝到的鲜血与Tony在他身下扭动的回忆而痒痒难忍。他还能尝得到那味道，美味的温暖与甜蜜的金属滋味点燃了他的感官。

Stephen到的时候受到了他所知的亿万富翁公司首席执行官Potts女士的迎接。Stark工业的命脉掌握在她的手中，正因得她的存在使得公司即便是在最黑暗的时期也能够生存下去。Stephen想，Tony已经选择了最聪明的头脑来领导他的公司。某种程度上，她让他想起了Christine，那位Stephen曾心仪的女人，直到她明白她应该得到更好的。

突然，他意识到对方正在同自己说话；他听到Pepper从他身边经过时后跟踩着过道的声音，将思绪抽离出来。她引导他走上楼梯，来到前台。Tony本人就站在那儿，双眼专注地扫视眼前的全息屏。

“Tony，Strange先生来了。”Pepper朝他俩微笑着，叠放起双手，此时Tony关掉了全息屏并将装置收了进去。他看着她，深情地笑了笑，点点头，将一只手放在她肩头。

“谢了，Pepper。告诉其他人我还在……开会，好吗？不要打扰我，你知道老规矩。然后剩余时间你就可以休息了。当然，有偿。”Tony说，Pepper扬起眉毛。比起按照指令照做，她似乎更想提问。“Strange，不介意的话？”Tony朝电梯比了个手势，对着吸血鬼所在的方向狡黠一笑。

“当然，Stark，毕竟是你召唤的我。”Stephen配合着他的步调，走在他身边，直到他们安全地走进电梯门后面。电梯开始飞快上行，Stephen感觉到Tony靠近了自己。“我猜，你想要的不仅仅是一夜。”

“是什么泄了密？是你进门的瞬间我嘴里突然冒出来的尖牙吗？”Tony问道，声音掺杂着某些更阴暗的东西。一种欲望和饥渴的混合体，某种程度上是Tony可能不习惯的感觉。Stephen看得出他的身体在颤抖，他的同伴鼻孔中发出嘶声，无疑是闻到了Stephen血管里流淌着的血液的味道。他能精确地辨别出Tony开始失去自我控制权的每一瞬。

“你想要答案。我会给你的。但首先，我相信满足你新产生的欲望才更重要。”Stephen低声说着，靠得足够近，近到他敏感的听力能够听见Tony胸腔中每一记颤动的心跳。Stephen一只手放在男人的腰上，紧紧搂住，将他转过来看着自己的脸。

“你可以给我我想要的答案，当我用牙齿咬住你的脖子在我的顶层公寓的墙上操你的时候。”Tony嘶声道，拽着Stephen的领带将他扯到与自己齐平的位置。Stephen在Tony眼中看到了野性的渴望，美丽而危险，迸发成一道激烈的眩光。这让Stephen口中湿润起来，他用伤痕累累的双手抓住Tony，将人拉近。他感受到Tony在他怀中颤抖，手指抠挖着Stephen领带的丝绸面料，他的尖牙是珍珠般的白色，这般美妙的新变化完全吸引了Stephen的注意。

“看看你，快饿死了。”Stephen低声喃喃道，电梯门无声地滑开，他蜷起嘴唇微微一笑，正好将他们推进了Tony的顶层套房。门在身后关上；而Stephen很快就发现自己的背靠上了墙，没有退路。

“你这么对我，Strange，你得保证我一直满意。”Tony要求道，眯起了眼睛，几乎要用目光将被钉住的Stephen吃掉。从Stephen裤子的明显凸起来看，他很享受这样的粗暴对待。或许他甚至很享受被告知应该做什么；那Tony何乐不为。

“我亲爱的，尽管尽情使用我吧，用你认为合适的任何方式。”Stephen说着，舔了舔嘴唇，感觉到Tony贴了上来，呼吸热热地吐在Stephen的嘴唇上，紧闭着唇，发出低沉的咆哮。

Stephen只觉阴茎在衣服底下隐隐作痛，Tony的一只手掌捂了上来，掌根粗暴地摩挲着Stephen的勃起。膝盖从吸血鬼的双腿之间顶了进来，迫使他打开双腿，Tony几乎要撕开男人的裤子，显然已经不耐烦到几乎发狂。温暖的手指轻而易举地解放了Stephen的性器，粗暴的抚摸让他的身体散发出一波波快感，迫使那完美的嘴唇在呻吟中张了开来。

“转过身去。现在。把衣服脱了。”Tony发出嘶嘶声，释放开Stephen的手，后者匆匆执行了他的命令。这动物性一般的命令，为了让Tony愉悦与满足而被强行摁住的感觉，在Stephen内心引发了他从未知晓的共鸣。通常Stephen都扮演着主导的角色；他意识到或许是因为他没找到合适的人。他按照命令，脱掉衣服，被重重掌掴了一下，几乎和另一只放在他臀上的手掌一样有力，那手掌狠狠捏了一把。

他发出一声尖锐的喊叫，身体颤抖着，支撑住墙壁，听到了Tony的衣服一件一件脱落的声响。过了一会儿，Stephen再次感受到了那双强有力的手，放在他的屁股上，将他的臀瓣分开。Stephen突然感觉到Tony在用温暖湿润的舌头舔舐自己的后穴，舌尖散漫地划过括约肌，在入口的地方戳刺着，令他措手不及。

“T——Tony？”Stephen嘶声，眼睫扇动，感觉新吸血鬼的舌头在将他慢慢打开。他将指甲钉进墙壁，当Tony将一根手指添到舌头边上为他扩张时，忍不出发出了低沉的呻吟。缓慢而坚定的过程让Stephen逐渐颤抖，阴茎滴滴答答落下了前液。

Tony停下来的时候，Stephen几乎没法支撑住自己，直到感觉到对方在用顶端摩擦他现在已松开的洞口。一只强有力的手抓住了他的头发，将他的脑袋向后拉扯，低沉的咆哮声在Tony胸腔深处轰鸣。若不是他对愉悦有着极高的耐力，Stephen确信自己会在那一瞬就为对方出来的。

“说吧，Strange。”Tony咆哮着，热热的呼吸喷在吸血鬼的脖子上。Stephen想要张口说话，但被尖锐的呻吟打断，那是由于缺乏适当的准备而产生的无可逃避的愉悦与痛苦的杂糅，因为Tony飞快地将自己深深埋进了他身体中。Tony的阴茎比Stephen预想的还大，但如果他说自己感觉不舒服的话那就是在说谎。Stephen失去了思考的能力，浓厚黏腻，热辣滚烫，简直太他妈好了。

“我——你能先警告一声吗！”Stephen低吼，发觉自己被困在了Tony温暖的身体与被迫贴着的冰冷墙壁之前。他再次开口的时候，几乎能听到对方声音中的微笑。

“别装得像是你不喜欢一样。”他讨厌承认这一点，但Tony是对的。Tony开始动起来，缓缓地操他。Stephen用光了所有的意志力才没有屈服于变成一个无意识的、疯狂的性爱玩具。他尽可能收起自己的思绪，一边舔着嘴唇，一边将身子向下压，顶住每一下缓慢的抽插。

“显然你发现了是我转换了你。”Stephen开始说，声音变得紧张，因为他在努力克制着不断冒出的色情的喘息。Tony微微加快速度，臀部朝Stephen的甬道里深深向前推进，强迫那压抑的呻吟从吸血鬼的喉咙中溢出来。

“我知道的就这么多。”Tony咆哮着，尖牙在嘴唇后直痒痒，因为他嗅到了Stephen的血的味道。此刻肾上腺素在他的皮肤下涌动，火热得如此令人愉快。他低下头，靠在Stephen的后颈上，呼吸着那令人陶醉的气味，更快、更用力地操进了男人的身体。Stephen的指甲深深挖进了墙壁，每一道推力都令他摇摆不定。他的声音颤抖着，竭力集中注意力。

“那不是……噢操——故意的。”Stephen喘着粗气，感觉Tony的呼吸贴着自己的脖子，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。他的阴茎生疼，抽搐不已、上下摆动，每一下强有力的抽插刺激都令他神魂动摇。就仿佛Tony读了他的心——但鉴于对方新晋吸血鬼的身份，也不是完全不可能——Tony的一只手从他臀肉上挪开，伸出来手指紧握住了Stephen硬得发烫的性器，然后伴随着律动的节奏抚摸起来。

“哦？你不是故意让我变成怪物的吗？”Tony压低声音问道，嘴唇在Stephen脖子柔软的肌肉上悠悠滑动。并没有真正的恶意，相反听起来几乎是调情。Stephen可以感觉到同伴尖利的牙齿尖端顶在脖子上，胃里因为急切的期待而绞紧了。他想让Tony要自己，感觉到对方的尖牙深深扎进皮肤中，听到Tony第一次品尝到甜头时无法避免的失去理智的声音。

“你闻起来很香。美味。令人陶醉。我无法抗拒。”Stephen承认道，感觉自己的身体已经在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠。如果Tony可以抓紧时间，咬下去，喝到满意为止，Stephen很快就会释放的。然而，Tony克制着自己，宁可尽可能拖延Stephen的欲望。Stephen能够感觉到Tony朝着自己的皮肤嗤笑；就因为他毁了他。这是最好的让他发怒的方式。

就在这时Tony仿佛领会了暗示，将尖牙咬进了Stephen皮下的静脉，再也忍不住腹中越来越强烈的饥饿感。柔软的肉体屈服于锋利的尖端，血液从珍珠般的匕首周围溢出，Stephen向后仰头，发出愉悦的叫喊。他能感觉到Tony的舌头温暖而湿润，舔舐着血液，用鼻子急促地呼吸，低沉的呻吟令Stephen内心震撼，Tony屈服于新的欲望的声音，如同音乐一般传入他的耳中。

Tony的臀部更加猛烈地拍击，插入Stephen的身体，他的动作变得愈加放荡与凶猛，他饮用着Stephen的鲜血，顺从了兽性。Stephen爱极了这每一分每一秒，他的神经被涌入周身的复杂激情所点燃。Tony拨动他内心深处紧绷的神经，让他感觉自己是如此饱满、如此彻底被使用、被滥用，直到眼睑后面发出眩目的光。

他尖叫起来，精液溅射在Tony的手和顶层公寓的墙壁上，男人继续操着他，直到得到释放。Tony将自己深深塞进Stephen里面，身体紧绷，指甲攥进吸血鬼的肉体，从对方身上撤开了尖牙。Stephen的血顺着他下颌流下，淌到他胸膛上。Tony大声喊叫着，释放了自己的愉悦。他将种子播撒进了吸血鬼的身体里，慢慢将头靠在Stephen后颈上，给了他黏腻的温暖。

“这个……总是那么激烈吗？”Tony终于嘶哑地说，懒散地舔掉了Stephen颈上刺穿的伤口中渗出的最后几滴血液。另一个吸血鬼轻声笑了起来，在Tony舔舔嘴唇的时候将他的脸拍开。

“什么，喂食吗？是的，总是那么好。但永远都比不上你的第一次。”Stephen哼了一声，声音因疲惫而沉重。Tony慢慢地将软下来的性器从男人身上拔出来，后者靠在墙上支撑着身体，发出了疲倦的呻吟。Tony将他从墙上扶下来，抱在怀中，将他带到了舒适的床上。

“嗯，只要是你给我喂食，我不介意它稍稍逊色。”Tony一边说着，一边朝着吸血鬼挑眉眨眼。他将Stephen安置在床上，转身爬到他身边。他们会直到日出才能入睡，但无论如何，还是很舒适的。

“我当然不介意让你那么做，但我确实需要教你一些新的……传统的细节，可以这么说吧。”一想到与Tony联结的关系，Stephen便忍不住微笑起来，如此迅速地便宣告了归属。也许这太快、太匆忙了。Stephen知道，吸血鬼很少求偶，这样做通常需要花上数百年的时间。然而，他就在这儿，在一次紧张的经历与Tony的初次喂食之后，被拥在羽翼未丰的新吸血鬼的怀中（being bundled in his fledgling's arms）。

“唔。明天吧。你可以告诉我一切我需要知道的变得黑暗与神秘的日落。”Tony说着，露出一个笑容，骄傲地展示了他小小的尖牙，染上了喂食之后尚存的淡粉色。Stephen轻松地答应了，他太过舒服（也太痛）了，以至于无法争辩说Tony应该尽快开始学习。

“好吧，但我不想听到任何抱怨。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：这实际上就是我想在这个日子找个写吸血鬼车的借口，但我觉得很有趣。要怪就怪@robo_butts。他给我出的主意。


End file.
